Confessions
by Crazystorycreations911
Summary: Yoshi has deep feelings for Koboshi, but he knows that she already loves Kotarou. But with the help of a friend, will he be able to steal her heart?
1. Winning the heart

Yoshi stands outside of school waiting for -

Yoshi: "Ah it's her - she's so beautiful"

Koboshi runs up to Ten - chan and Kotarou

Yoshi frowns.

Yoshi - Gosh those guys are so lucky man! Ten - chan is so popular with the laidies! And Kotarou! I bet - he has Koboshi's heart.

Koboshi stares at Kotarou as Ten-chan starts blabbing. Soon as he starts laughing, Koboshi pouts and starts bamming him on the head.

Yoshi: And she's so strong!

Shica: What are you talking about brother?

Yoshi: Koboshi! I just admire that chick! Kotarou has won her heart! I mean everyday I turn my cheek, music up, and i'm puffing my chest, I'm turning ready to face her, can call me obsessed, It's not her fault that they hover, I mean no disrespect, but it's my right to be hellish! I still get jealous!

Shica: I didn't know you had it in you! That's so deep! I think you should go talk to her!

Yoshi: Umm...

The two head into the shool, enter the cafeteria, and Shica goes over a picks up a banana from the stack.

Shica: Here have this banana I know they help bring up your spirits!

Yoshi: Thanks sis I can do this! I won't be jealous no more!

Yoshi looks at the banana in his hand as koboshi Ten - chan and Kotarou comes up to look at the other food.

Yoshi: (smirking and using a deep and flirty voice) Should I eat this banana? Do ya want a banana?

Koboshi: You're making me uncomfortable,

(Yoshi panicking glances at sister and she urges him to keep trying.)

Yoshi: Your hair's like a good banana

Koboshi: (confused) How charming

(Yoshi running out of ideas, points at Ten - chan)

Yoshi: His hair is like mushy bananas!

Ten - chan: Are ya talkin' 'bout me?"

Yoshi: Umm..

(Shica rushes over)

Shica: Um no! It's a misunderstanding

(Shica leads Yoshi to a table and helps him sit down as he holds his head in shame)

Shica: Don't worry brother! You did fine!

Yoshi: No Shica, I did NOT!

(Shica puts her face close to his so he looks at her.)

Shica: Why don't I try to fix things?

Yoshi: You can't! It's hopeless! She'll never like me! She loves KOTAROU!

(Everyone stares at the racket and Yoshi run out of the room to the bathroom)

Shica: Yoshi! Come back! (runs after)

Ten - chan: Who was that guy

Koboshi: I'm accually not really sure.

Kotarou: How come I think I heard someone scream my name?

Yoshi: (Looking into mirror crying) boohoo why me? Why is this happening to me? "sniff" why does she LOVE KOTAROU AND NOT MEE! "sob"

(wipes tears as bathroom door opens)

Yoshi: I wish I was better looking like KOTAROU!

Dai - chan: Who are you? And why are you mentioning Higuchi?

Yoshi: Wow! You're Hiroshi Mitarai! I'm Yoshi! Nice to meet you!

Dai - chan: That's the kind of talk a Mitarai member likes to hear! If only stupid Ayanakoji would give in his jealousy of me!

Dai - chan: Since you admire the Mitarai family, you can be my friend. So what is the problem?

Yoshi: Well I like Koboshi but she loves Kotarou insted.

Dai - chan: Well that's all Ayanokouji's fault

Yoshi: How?

Dai - chan: He's so ugly! And Talentless! That Koboshi gratually fell in love with Higuchi beacause she's known them for years and WHAT brainless person could love Ayanakouji!

Yoshi: If only I was there at that time

Dai - chan: I'll teach ya how ta win a girl's heart! I have a girlfriend named Misha! She's in middle school!

Yoshi: Wow! Middle school!

Dai - chan: That's right ma friend! I have permission ta allow friends over after school so you can come over and I'll help ya!

Yoshi: Wow thanks!

Dai - chan: Ur welcome buddy! We should prob head 2 class

(They head back to class

Yoshi sees Ten - chan and Kotarou talking to Koboshi + frowns

Dai - chan notices and "helps out")

Dai - chan: AYANAKOJI! SHUT UP!

Ten - chan: I wasn't talking to you

Dai - chan: Do ya think I care! You are hurting Yoshi's feeling!

(points to Yoshi)

Ten - chan: Oh I am? I'm sorry, I'm hurting your feelings?

Dai - chan: It takes a Mitarai to get a dummyhead to apologize!

Yoshi: (blushes) Oh, he's not hurting my feelings!

Dai - chan: Don't let him win Yoshi! If you're nice to him you'll end up like Higuchi! Weak!

Koboshi: Call Kotarou weak again and i'll put you in a coma!

(raises threatening fist)

Ten - chan: Yeah! What's your problem poops?! The only weak one is you! Don't talk to Kotarou like that if you hate _me_

"Yoshi!" Shica trotts down the halls.

Shica: Where are you?

(She walks outside)

Shica: YOSHIIIIII!

She dropped her cupped hands and looks down.

Shica: Huh?

She looks up and hears a whoosh

Shica: An Angel?

Misha drops down.

Misha: Hi su! What's wrong su? I heard you yelling!

Shica: I lost my brother in the school

Misha thinks, then says,

"No problem!"

She takes Shica's hand, and they zoom back into the building.

Misha soon is lost, and shakes her head, puzzled.

Shica looked at Misha's flashy pink eyes.

Shica: I'm Shica.

She looks down

Shica: And my brothers' Yoshi,

Misha: Woah! You're glowing!

Shica: I am? Oh dear!

Shica stops shinning

Shica: Do ya know who Koboshi is?

Misha: Do I!

They zoom farther down the hall.

N N N

Dai - chan: You and you gross golden messy hair! Ugh! It makes me _SICK!_

Ten - chan: What about your hair! You shaved it!

Dai - chan: And your imperfect skin! It get's so blotchy around that ghost! And what a phony color!

Ten - chan: Criticising me is one thing, but NEVER insult Shia - san AGAIN! Ya hear me poops!

Dai - chan: You have no heart Ayankoji!

Ten - chan: I'm done talking with you! This argument is getting nowhere!

Dai - chan: You wimp! Giving up so soon! I won this round!

Ten - chan: Whatever Mitarai

Dai -chan: Hmph (walks over to Yoshi)

Yoshi: You _really_ hate each other.

Dai - chan: There's nothing to like about Ayanakoji!

H After School H

Shica: Yoshi! I've been searching 4 u all day!

Yoshi: Sorry! I made a new friend and he's taking me to his house to teach me how to get Koboshi!

Shica: Okay! C U later then!

Yoshi: Bye! (get's into limo with Dai - chan)

Misha: Shica! There's Koboshi and her friends su!

They both run over to them

Misha: KOTAROU - KUN!

(bear - hugs him)

Misha: I missed you So much su!

Koboshi: STOP STICKING TO HIM!

Misha: I'll stick to you and Ten - chan too su!

( Grabs Koboshi and Ten - chan inro bear hug with Kotarou)

Misha: They are my bestie westies su!

Shica: So that's how you knew Koboshi?

Misha: Right su!


	2. Lessons with Dai - chan

Dai - chan: And we are here my friend! "The Mitarai Mannor!"

Yoshi: It's HUGE!

They walk into the gates while the maids greet 'em

"Welcome back Master, Mistress, and Friend!"

After getting reaquainted, Kaoru goes over to the flowers and starts doing that famous chant...

Kaoru: He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves...

Dai - chan: WHAT ARE YOU GABBING ABOUT THIS TIME!

Kaoru: Ayanakoji -sama said good morning to me today!

Dai - chan: How can you be blind Kaoru! Ayanakoji is a worthless CHUMP!

Kaoru: Don't you insult Ayanakoji; my love!

(Whacks him with a stck)

Dai -chan: (Turns to Yoshi)

"You did not just see that. Let's go inside!"

Dai - chan takes Yoshi through a secret door that bypasses all of the traps. He turns off all of the defence systems.

Dai -chan: It's not likely that Ayanakoji will pop up here and if he does - we'll turn them back on.

Yoshi: How will we know he's here?

Dai - chan: Security Cameras. They're everywhere in my house. (He leans over and whisperes)

"Even in the bathrooms!"

Yoshi: (shudders) Really?

Dai - chan: (nodds) Yep, you betcha! Now come on!

(They go ahead inside)

As they walk down the halls, a few maids pass them. They say hello, and only Yoshi says "Hi" back.

Dai - chan: They're always saying stuff,

He puffs up his face.

Dai - chan: Ah - HA! Our first room!

Yoshi: Are we gonna have a tour around the whole house?

Dai - chan: NAH! Just the important rooms! Anywa! This is the relaxation room!

(he walks over to a robot)

Dai - chan: This is the massage master. Try it out.

Yoshi: Uh, no thanks

Dai - chan: DO IT!

Yoshi: Can you do it first?

(eyes the robot causiously)

Dai - chan: Good idea!

He sits on the chair infront of the robot and ot starts to massage)

Dai - chan: AHH! Really Get's the creaks out of ma neck! Ayanakoji gives lotsa stress and my muscles stiffen!

Dai - chan: Now YOU try!

Yoshi tries n relaxes a little

Dai - chan: Let's go to my room!

(On the way to his room, they pass Kaoru's room)

Kaoru: "Giggle" That's great!

Dai -chan (cringes) KAORU! Keep it down!

Yoshi stands back a little startled by Dai - chan's outburst, even though he screames alot.

Kaoru: (slams door open and starts yelling) Shut up brother! I can't hear my Ayanakoji - sama!

Dai - chan + Yoshi: AYANAKOJI?!

Yoshi: I thought you said he couldn't get in!

Dai - chan: Grr! He's not suppose to! Growl! SHE! Let him in!

Dai - chan: Ooh I hate you so much you pest! You don't understand what great tension you've put between us! You are the devil and speak from HELL! You and that ugly demon that you're so fond of! Shows your taste in such lousy women! What a fool you are! Shia is the ugl...

"WHAM!"

("Ayanakoji" punches Dai - chan, who then holds his puffy cheek, not from the punch - it's always chubby)

Kaoru and Yoshi stand in schock

Dai - chan: You - you, How dare you! In my house you punch the master! You shall never see the Mitarai family, or step foot in this manor, again!

Kaoru: But -

Dai - chan: No buts sistah! I am the eldest Mitarai son, so I make the very big rules!

Yoshi has his mouth open in shock

Yoshi: Um, Dai - chan?

Dai - chan (turns around) E - yesh?

Yoshi can't stop looking at Dai - chan's red cheek

Yoshi: Is this what it's like in your house everyday?

Dai - chan: Of course there's always stuff going on, but, there usually aren't _INTRUDERS_ being let in!

Yoshi: ( slightly embarrased) Oh.

Ten - chan looks at Yoshi

Ten - chan: Are you Dai - chan's friend?

Yoshi: Um...

Dai - chan: YES! He is! He wholeheartedly respects the Mitarai generations! And! He Is an _A_ student!

Yoshi: I am?

Dai - chan: Yes! You are! Of course! Come on Yoshi! Ayanakoji can never contain his jealousy of me! Let's go to my room and we will start the lessons!

(In the room)

Yoshi: It's amazing!

Dai - chan: That's a common reaction!

OKAY

Lesson 1: You have to be superhandsome and of the girl's taste. Also, she should know a little about you. And I say you learn about her. Spy on her next time she's with those goons, and see what they're 'gossipin 'bout!

(Yoshi nodds and starts writing all this down)

Dai - chan: 2! ( holds up two fingers ) Appear independant and smart! Even though Kotarou is such a pea - brain! He's always getting F's!

Yoshi: (Thinking ) Gee Dai - chan sure knows alot about these people. I wonder if what he's saying is true. Well, he's really trying to help me so I should just trust his judgement.

Dai - chan: 3! You have to be strong! Physically! And _Emotionally_ _!_ BUT! Do NOT be a showy - off like thaat MORRON AYANAKOJI! (Calms down) You got that down?

Yoshi: Yes (pointing at his notepad)

Dai - chan: Good. Taking the Master's sage words so you can study! I betcha are really an A+ student!

Yoshi: Well my sister and I study together. We both get simillar scores.

Dai - chan: And what's that?

Yoshi: A's and B's

Dai - chan: Oh B's hmm. But I was right for the most part!( Jumping in the air with sprinkles confetti) In your FACE! Ayanakoji! (clears throat) Alright now I shall proceed,


	3. Angels, Demons, and spirits

Shica's back is leaned against the tree, and the light breeze blows on the pages of her textbooks.

Shica: (sigh) What could Yoshi possibly be doing?

The sky was turning dark, and the stars started to shine their way through

"It's so beautiful"

The grass swayed on the hill, a very calm scene outside.

Shica: I guess I'll go check on the animals.

She sat up, and started walking across the field. The sky stretched on forever, and Shica slowly walked as she stared up at the sky.

Shica: If only Yoshi was here to see it,

She made it to the big shed, where the animals were kept. She said a hello to Mother and Father's horse and then Yoshi's.

Shica: You miss him don't you.

Shica thought about the times when they would walk together to the barn, and check out the animals. It was so boring without someone with you.

Yoshi usually came back at this time.

Shica: I miss him too. But I assume he's okay. He's having fun learning with his new friend. I'm happy for him.

She smiled at the wide eye horse, before going to check on the chickens.

Shica checks all the chickens for any eggs.

Shica: No eggs hmm. Hmm? Where's... Oh!

She looked out the barn window, and saw a chicken running down the hill.

Shica: Yeep She's fast!

Shica chased after

Shica: Oh, I should say the spell!

She closed her eyes tight, and put her hands together.

Shica - with the spirit of a godess, allow my soul to glow

Shica then chases after the naughty chicken, glowing.

"Look'" Says Dai - chan

Dai - chan: You are fully prepared. I'll even help you tomorrow at school!

Yoshi : Thanks Dai - chan. It really helps.

Dai - chan: Why of course it does! Anyone who is friends with the holy Mitarai's is successful! Goodbye!

Yoshi - Bye.

(Yoshi turns around to wals home when...)

Yoshi - AAH!

Ten - chan: Who are you?

Yoshi ran around Ten - chan and flew down the path.

Ten - chan: Wait! (sigh) well I guess I should be going home now.

Kaoru: Come back in Ayanakouji - sama! It's cold out here! (She snatches him, and pulls him back inside)

Misha: Today I met a girl named Shica! She's really nice Shia - chan su! I think she can live with us!

Shia: (laughs lightly) I bet she already has a home Misha - san!

Misha : And she was glowing!

Shia - Glowing? It could of been the sunlight.

Misha: Ooooh. That' right su. I didn't even think of that! Tee hee hee! (She rubs her head)

Shia walks over and places a tray in front of Misha.

Shia: Tell me more about your day.

Misha: Right! Shica lost her brother, and I found her searching for him when I was flying over to check on Kotarou - kun su!

Misha smiles, and Shia nodds for her to proceed

Misha: Then I started helping her and yay! We found 'em su! So I gave them all a big hug!

Shia: That sounds fun! Why don't you eat the soup while it's still warm.

Misha: Yup su! (Begins slurping and humming)

Nya: Shia?

Shia turns to look at him

Nya: Come here

They both walk into the next room

Shia: What is it Nya? Did I do something wrong? Pardon me.

Nya: "Heave ho" (weird sigh noise of distress)

moment . of . silence

Nya: Do not ever say pardon me! It's considered too polite! Demons do not spread kindness! And do not show so much interest in any of those Angel's ridiculous stories!They're full of garbage, nothing bad ever happens! So just try and be bad for once Shia! YOU ARE A DEMON!

Misha enters

Misha: I'm done with my soup su! Goshies! You've got one noisy little kitty witty there Shia - san!

Shia starts to wash the dishes, and takes the bowl from Misha

Misha: Shia - san?

Shia is dissapointed inherself but for what she believes is the best, she says nothing.


	4. Kaoru and Dai -chan's argument

Kaoru is singinging in her bathtub

Kaoru : Oh Ayanakouji Takashi! You are my dream guy! Except you're real! Haha! I came up with that my - self!

The door slams open

Dai - chan: Kaoru!

Kaoru: Eek! This is my bathroom! Go use your own!

Dai - chan: My toilet is flooded, I need to use yours!

Kaoru: Wait until I'm done then, bazuka - head!

Dai - chan: Ugh fine!

He waits back outside the bathroom door using techniques to make him not pee his pants

1\. Holding Breath

legs

3\. Holding it in with his hands

4\. Concentrating on a n object

5\. Not thinking about liquids

6\. Not thinking about his flooded toilet

7\. Not thinking about Ayanakouji

That was it for Dai - chan

Dai - chan: Kaoru! I can't take it no more!

Kaoru: We have seven other bathrooms! Why mine?

Dai - chan: Ayanakouji has stepped into each bathroom with his contaminated feet feet before I kicked him out! I can't go into the bathroom without the floor cleaned!

Kaoru: What are u talking about! I would kiss any floor he steps on!

Dai - chan: PROOOVE IT!

Kaoru gets out of bath with a towel, and kisses an Ayanakouji touched floor. Dai - chan narrows his eyes

Dai - chan : You are SICK!

Kaoru: Excuse me! You are terrible! You better be on your best behavior at dinner time!

Dai - chan: Aren't I always!

Kaoru: We are having dinner with Ayanakouji - sama tonight.

Dai - chan: WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!

Kaoru: Mom and Dad have always wanted to meet a young, charming, intelligent, sweet, handsome...

Dai - chan: STOOOOOP! That is ALL FAALSE! He is too damn stupid to be having a special dinner here!

Kaoru: He is WAY MORE SPECIAL THAN YOU!

Dai - chan: GASP! Oh no you didn't! You did not just say that sistah! You did not just say that! Oh no you DID NOT! How DARE ya say that! You did not just say that!

He is waving his arms all over the place

Kaoru: Yes. I. Did!

Dai - chan: Ayanakouji will NEVER we welcomed by this family! EVER!

Kaoru: He IS welcome! Since I'm in love with him!

Dai - chan: Well that shows your taste in love! How can you NOT see how much of an ugly, gross, DIRTWORM he is!

Kaoru: DON'T INSULT MY LOVE AGAIN!

She picks him up, throws him, and makes a hole in the ceiling

Kaoru: Maid! Call the repair man for the hole in the ceiling!


	5. The Mitarai Dinner

Dai - chan: Come on in!

Misha: Tee hee hee

Yoshi: Are we the only ones invited?

(They stop inside the mansion)

Dai - chan: (sighs) Sadly, you're not the only ones here

They all walk down the hall

Yoshi: Who else is here?

They stop infront of a big fancy room, and Dai - chan points.

Dai - chan: Ask _HER_

Misha: Okie Dokie! Kaoru - chan! Who's coming over here too su?

Kaoru: Ayanakouji - sama!

The girls talk about it, and Dai - chan pulls Yoshi over.

Dai - chan: I've got a plan to get rid of Ayanakouji!

Yoshi: How?

Dai - chan: Follow me! ( walks all tuffy - tuff)

They walk into a dark room

Yoshi: What's this room?

Dai - chan snaps his fingers and the lights turn on.

Yoshi: Cool! An Elevator!

It leads them to the gigantic porch, on a part of the roof. The walk out and look down, from the top.

Dai - chan: With this, (pulls out a rock from his back) we will conk him out!

Yoshi: Conk him out? More like kill him! Are you sure you're going to go this far? I mean, that rock is huge, and we're like a hundred feet in the air!

Dai - chan: A hundred ~ _thirty_! Ayanakouji always finds ways to annoy me after I try to get rid of him!

Yoshi: But if you conk him out, he won't be able to annoy you!

Dai - chan: Exactly. Oh here he comes.

Before Yoshi can stop him he drops the rock. It accelerates and...

Downstairs at the entrance Misha opens the door.

Misha: Hi su Ten - chan!

Yoshi: I think it hit him!

Dai - chan: Yes!

Yoshi runs back to the elevator to go down, off of the porch.

Dai - chan: Where are you going?

Yoshi: To see if he's okay!

Dai - chan: What? Come back! Wait!

Misha: Oooooooooh

Ten - chan: Misha - san! Are you alright?

Misha: Tee hee hee (She passes out)

Yoshi comes outside shocked to see Ten - chan okay but Misha...

Yoshi: DAI - CHAN! IT HIT MISHA! YOUR GIRLFRIEND!

Ten - chan: Girlfriend?

Dai - chan rushes out.

Dai - chan: Misha - san! No!

He forcefully and angrilly turns to Ten - chan

Dai - chan: YOU! YOU MONSTER! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN TO MY SWEET, SWEET MISHA!

Ten - chan: Me? This trap was made by you! Stop blaming everything on me!

Dai - chan: I don't have to blame everything on you but - EVERYTHING IS YOUR FAULT!

Ten - chan: Insted of blaming and making _me_ seem like the bad guy, why don't you get one of your personal nrses to HELP!

Dai - chan: I was already going to do that! STOP TRYING TO MAKE YOURSELF SOUND SMARTER THAN THE GREAT MITARAI!

He calls the nurse and she takes Misha inside, and they all follow her in. Misha then awakens from the treatment.

Misha: Tee hee hee! Thanks su!

Nurse: You're welcome dear!

Kaoru runs in the room

Kaoru: Oh dear Ayanakouji - sama! It is time to take our seats!

Everyone goes into the massive dining room

Kaoru: Sit next to me la'mour!

She grabs him and pulls him over to two golden chairs with their names printed on it

Kaoru: I've had these chairs ever since I first met you!

Ten - chan: I don't know what to say,

Kaoru: You don't need to ! Have a seat!

They both sit down

Ten - chan: Wow, this is very comfortable!

Kaoru: Glad you like it! (She holds her heart blushing of happiness)

Dai - chan makes a huge, loud entrance

Dai - chan: I SIT IN THE MIDDLE OF MISH A AND YOSHI! AYANAKOUJI! NO "FRIENDLY TALK" WITH MY PARENTS!

Kaoru: He should be allowed! Stop deciding everything!

Dai - chan: I'm older!

Kaoru: I'm stronger! And It's only by one year!

Dai - chan pouts and has a seat next to his people

Misha: This is a lovely house su!

Dai - chan: You can visit whenever you want! (spreads out his arm to represent 'whenerver') I love your company!

Misha: Thanks su!

Dai - chan: M - M - M - Misha - san! (Hearts in his eyes)

The butlers come in and bring in the food in fancy silver trays. There is even light restaraunt music playing in the background.

Ten - chan: (Thinking to himself) Even when I'm not looking, I can feel Dai - chan glaring at me.

Dai - chan: I HOPE we're having spaghetti! (He imagines him and Misha eating it together)

Dai - chan leans on the table in a daydream until Kaoru whacks him

Kaoru: Manners! Please! And we are not having spaghetti! It's salad and potatoes - mashed.

Dai - chan: A - hem it's called _mashed potatoes_! Geez!

"Itadakimasu!"

Dai - chan: hey! No one waited for me!

Everyone then starts to eat

Mother: Takashi - san, I've heard you're very smart and have even beat Hiroshi in tests many times. Which tutors do you have?

Dai - chan's face turns red

Ten - chan: Um.. I study by myself in my room.. and I don't intent on beating anyone, I just want to get a high score, and I like doing it in my free time.

Mother: Amazing! And so handsome too!

Kaoru smiles smugly at the angry Dai-chan.

Mother: Misha, Yoshi, How did you meet Dai...

Dai-chan: I'll tell ya mama!

Dai-chan cleared his throat.

Dai-chan: I was bout ta beat Ayanakoji and I kicked some'n at 'im and Misha came and accidently hit her shoe at my face! I was in love ever since. And I just met Yoshi today! I walked in the bathroom and cheered him up! Now we ah BFFs!

Mother: That's an interesting way to sum up a greeting.

Kaoru: Mom! Don't cha LOVE Takashi's lovely hair!

Mother: YES! I tried to get Dai-chan to have hair like that but oh well!

Dai-chan was fuming.

Mother: Misha-san, that is a lovely dress you are wearing! It suits you well!

Misha: Teehee! Thanks su!

Dai-chan: MAMA! Misha-san always looks lovely! Even if she wore a trash bag!

Mother: That's nice honey.

Mother: So do you have any siblings Yoshi?"

Yoshi: Yes. I have a sister named Shica!

Mother: Do you get along well?

Yoshi: Yes very well.

Mother: That's wonderful!

Father: It's hard for us to get Kaoru and Dai-chan to cooperate sometimes!

Kaoru: It's not my fault that Dai-chan shows disrespect to Takashi!

Dai-chan: KAORU!

Kaoru: What! It's true!

Dai-chan: Is NOT!

Kaoru: IS TOO!

Dai-chan: IS TOO!

Mother: Kids...

Both: Sorry mom (Kaoru) Sorry mama (Dai-chan)

Parents continue to ask questions to the polite guests until...

Dai-chan: KAORU! STOP LOOKING AT AYANAKOJI! YOUR EYES WILL FALL OUT!

Kaoru: Your MOUTH will fall off if you keep saying that NONSENSE!

Dai-chan: IT'S NOT NONSENSE! Scientific studies indicate that horrible beasts can make terrible things happen to you!

Dad: Dai-chan don't call our guest a horrible beast...

Kaoru: OOH! You make me so mad I wish I could zip up your MOUTH.

Ten-chan: That would be funny..

Dai-chan: SHUT UP AYANAKOJI! Here why don't ya have a tomato! (shoves tomato in his mouth)

Ten-chan: Mmph! (sound when good gets shoved into mouth)

Kaoru: HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT! THAT'S LIKE DISRESPECTING A GOD OR AN ANGEL!

Dai-chan: WHAT! Only Misha-san is wonderful enough to be a goddess AND an angel!

(Yoshi and Ten-chan don't know what to do at this source of entertainment)

Dai-chan: The only things that can describe Ayanaloji are a dirtworm, slimeball, idiot, monster, beast, dummyhead, uglyface, sharkbreath...

Kaoru: Stop it... (says throught gritted teeth trying not to explode)

Dai-chan: IN FACT! If y'all don't see how DISTASTEFUL his hair is! Maybe this'll help ya come to your senses. (takes a handful of mashed potatoes and throws it at Ten-chan's hair)

Kaoru: SHREEEK! ARE YOU ALRIGHT! ( puts arms on him as if he'd just had a terrible injury)

Dad: THAT'S IT! Dai-chan you are grounded for a week!

Dai-chan: But...

Dad: No buts! It means no TV or limo for a week!

Dai-chan: I'll hafta walk to school!

Dad: Think before your actions next time,

Dai-chan: (mumbling) stupid Ayanakoji.

Dad: Maids! Call our personal hair stylist to get this boy's hair washed to perfection!

Maid: Yes sir!

(hair stylist comes and leads Ten-chan oout of the room to freshen up)

Dai-chan: I HATE YOU AYANAKOJI! DON'T FORGET THAT! AND THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! AGAIN!

Kaoru: You always ruin everything.


End file.
